


A Leafgreen Myth

by ChildofMyth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: AND GAY, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blue is an asshole and abusive in this, Emotional Manipulation, Gijinkalocke, Main Character gas emotional detachment issues, Multi, Nuzlocke, Pokemon Leaf Green, Pokemon Nuzlocke, Storylocke, for plot reasons, graphic depictions of death, please read i have a whole series planned lmao, the Mythica/Blue was in the past and also not at all healthy, the ocs are all my pokemon, there's a lot of death later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: Mythica couldn't wait for her Pokemon journey to begin. She wanted nothing more than to run from her life in Pallet Town, from her abuser. He takes something from her though, one last time, something she can't afford to give up. Now she has one goal: beat Blue to the League and win back her sense of self.She cannot lose, she is the girl with heaven in her eyes, the one who can transform Pokemon into hybrid humanoids to fight at her side. The only catch, as there's always a catch, is that Pokemon in these new forms don't faint. They die.A special shout-out my previous editor Ori, with a link to their work in each chapter they've worked on.





	1. Her Power

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> 1\. You may only catch the first Pokemon encountered on each new route, with exceptions.  
> → Duplicates are not allowed  
> → You may catch Legendary Pokemon, but they may not be used outside of their need in the plot.  
> → If you fail to catch the first Pokemon encountered, you may not try again  
> → If the opportunity presents itself, shiny Pokemon can be caught regardless of if it's your first encounter or not.  
> → Certain areas may be later subjected to be split into two as the Nuzlocker sees fit.  
> (Route 2 is split into two areas in this case(the area before Viridian Forest, and the area after) and the Safari Zone is a new area zone for every part. )  
> 2\. If a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead and may no longer be used.  
> 3\. Mythica holds the ability to share her life-force to revive and dismiss only three deaths, each of which must be three different Pokemon.  
> 4\. You must name all of your Pokemon  
> 5\. If your Pokemon faints against or while accompanied by anyone who heals your Pokemon immediately after battle, unprompted, it may be overlooked.  
> 6\. Have fun and remember, “Everything happens for a reason.”

"Mythica, wake up!" The sound of a voice echoed down the corridor to my room. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, dread settling in the pit of my stomach. My breaths were slow, expression calm in spite of the pain twisting my insides.. Today is the day. It's okay now. It's okay...

I stood and changed out of my night dress into my chosen clothes, a simple long sleeved tangerine shirt coupled with a black vest and blue jeans.

"Mythica, are you awake?"

I slipped on my pants and pulled my hair back delicately.

It's okay now.

I glanced over to my mirror, checking and fixing up my blonde ponytail with my bangs overlapping the right side of my face. I looked up, catching my gaze within the reflection. A pair of dark eyes with strangely white centers staring back at me, blinking slowly as I collected myself.  

I'll be okay.

"Mythica! Oak won't wait forever!"

I left my room, grabbing my backpack and closing the door softly. The rest of the children here were still asleep. I made my way to the kitchen and found a small, hunched over woman. I bowed to her.

"I apologize for being tardy." The wrinkles on her face increased as she smiled.

"It's quite alright, Mythica, but you should get moving. The Professor is waiting." She spoke softly with a tender smile, hand caressing my face. I nodded and hugged my caretaker.

"Thank you Miss Thelma." I tried to head for the door but Miss Thelma stopped me.

"Now wait a moment dear. I want to give you something," I returned to the elder woman and bent to her level. She slipped a black bandana over my head. "I wore this on my own journey. Now get going before it's too late." I nodded, a thin smile spreading my lips.

"Thank you."

I rushed over to Professor Oak's lab, glancing back one last time at my home, the orphanage, before I went on with my way. I came across the lab, its door left open, so I entered the and made my way to the back.

"Gramps, just let me get my stuff and go!"

"Now Blue, you know I said that Mythica could choose first."

My blood ran cold. Blue's voice sent my mind reeling to old times and painful memories. He and I used to be the best of friends, and I even had a little crush on him. But...

I've tried to suppress my memories for a reason.

I walked into the room quietly, like always.

Professor Oak spotted me, and a smile found its way to his face. "Ah, Mythica! There you are."

I bowed my head in respect. "I apologize for my tardiness, Professor." The Professor went over to me and patted me on the back.

"It's alright my dear,” he said. “Come now, it’s time to choose your Pokemon."

I approached the table that held three Poke-balls and instinctively turned to catch a quick glance of Blue. He scowled at me and I turned away, meek and regretful of having even looked. I Instead concentrated on the Poke balls. My stomach twisted for the second time today when I recognized the impatient tapping of Blue’s foot resounding throughout the lab.

A different movement managed to catch my eye. It was very subtle, but the Poke ball with the leaf on it must have wobbled. My hand immediately went to that device without a second thought. It seemed that the Professor took note of my conviction, as well, nodding approvingly of my choice.

"You chose Bulbasaur, good decision. Now you may choose, Blue."

Blue stormed to the table, muttering, "Finally!" and picked up the sphere with the flame on it. He grabbed a bag from the Professor, planning to leave, but stopped at the entryway. He turned back and pointed at me.

"I'm getting a Town Map from my sister,” he said, that sneer of a look directed at me. “Don't go near her, you can't have one," then he promptly left.

Professor Oak sighed, displaying a rather dismayed visage as he watched the other leave. "I'm sorry he acts like that… I'm not sure why he does that at all." That dreadful feeling that upset my insides returned, my eyes trailing absently to the side, afraid to meet the old man’s gaze.

I do... But I'd never say anything.

"Mythica, would you be willing to do me a favor?" the professor suddenly asked, catching my attention. "A package has arrived in the next city for me. It contains the items I was going to give you, and something else for myself. Would you mind delivering it to me?"

I nodded in agreement, happy to have a change in my thought train, and departed immediately. I wanted out of this town.

I headed for Route 1.

Just outside of the tall grass I spotted Daisy, Blue's sister. She approached me proudly.

"Mythica!” she called over, walking towards me. “Here, take this." The girl wasted no time and shoved a Map into my hands.

I tried handing it back, saying, "I can't. Blue said-." But she wouldn't have it.

"Blue can't tell me what to do. Just take it. It'll help you," she insisted, and dashed off. I sighed, tucked the paper into my backpack, and finally entered Route 1.

Looking around, I deduced that I was alone. Nothing but grass accompanied me along my new journey, and my home was behind me. Taking the opportunity, I hid myself quickly behind a tree. Pressing the small white button on the Poke ball that rested in my palm, I released my new partner in a great display of light. The Bulbasaur gently shook off the glow and looked up at me with interest. He had a half star sign on his forehead, a hexagon on its nose, and dark tipped ears. It amused me to study Pokémon whose pattern was unique to each individual specimen.

"Can you understand me?" I asked slowly and quietly. The Pokémon seemed to pause before nodding. I let out a breath before continuing. "I'm going to do something, but you have to stay calm and trust me. I'll explain after I'm done. I'm doing it so we can communicate easier."

The Bulbasaur looked slightly frightened, but nodded in confirmation nonetheless.

I placed my palm against its  head and exhaled, releasing all the tension in my body. My pupils began to expand and engulf my whole eyes, glowing pure white.

I took my hand back and the glowing dimmed. Bulbasaur was engulfed in green swirling lights. It let out a cry of surprise as it's silhouette grew taller and taller until the green swirls released the figure.

Left in the Pokémon’s place was a tall boy, half a foot taller than me, with big green hair, bangs tipped a darker green and the half star still present in the patterns of his hair. His skin was lightly tanned with a hexagon birthmark on his nose. He was wearing a loose green wrap, remaining barefoot. His toenails and fingernails were sharp claws, his canine teeth fangs. And finally, as my eyes gazed upwards, I saw that his Pokémon ears poked out of his hair, still tipped a dark green.

His eyes retained the red with white patterns of his Pokémon form.

Those red orbs spiked with fear as he looked at me, mouth left ajar. I was afraid he would scream. I swiftly placed my hand over his mouth and put my own finger to my lips.

"Shhh..." I shushed softly. "It's all right, I can change you back at will. With this power I can turn you human and we can communicate."

The Pokémon boy pushed my hand away to excitedly struggle out his first words. His voice rough, having been unused, yet powerful in tone. "H-how long have you been able to do this?"

I shrugged after a pause for thought. I took that moment to place the boys accent. He spoke with a very posh lilt to his tone. Maybe from Kalos or near Kalos. I realized he was still waiting for an answer and spoke my thoughts.

"I'm not sure,” I answered. “I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember."

The boy nodded, maybe taking that answer a little too easily, and looked at me. "You are my Master?"

Something in me cringed at that thought and I answered carefully. "Yes... but you don't have to call me that. My name is Mythica." It unsettled me to be considered the 'Master' of anything.

It suddenly occurred to me that I still did not know what to call him.

"I apologize for not asking earlier, but what is your name?"

"Johnathon," he replied.

I took his hand tentatively and smiled. "Welcome to the team, Johnathon."

His eyebrows knitted together for a second before he gave me an awkward smile in return, a sharp tooth poking from his lip adorably. My chest fluttered for a moment, but I ignored it.

"Now, I can't have you human around other humans,” I explained, “they wouldn't react well to seeing a Pokemon as one of them. If you need to speak with me when you are in Pokemon form, though, just nudge my hand and I'll change you, okay?"

John nodded and smiled, a more comfortably placed one this time around.

I placed my hand on his forehead once more and the boy disappeared into green light, replaced again by his Pokemon form.

John began walking and I followed.

We made it to Viridian City with no real issue, where I picked up the package and safely returned it to Professor Oak. It was surprising that we didn’t encounter any other Pokemon at the time.

He took the parcel happily and handed me five Poke balls.

I made my way to Route 1, my expression more determined as I scanned the surrounding patches of tall grass. "Okay John, let's get ourselves a comrade."

Almost as if on cue, a Pidgey swooped down and started pecking my head. I cried out in surprise, then pain, throwing my arms over my head in defense. I felt a whoosh of air fly over me and curiously opened my eyes. It seemed that Johnathon had launched himself into the air and tackled the Pidgey.

The brown bird crashed into the ground and I quickly pulled out my Poke ball, easily catching it.

I opened the Poke ball and through the red glow materialized the Pidgey.

I dropped down on one knee and placed my hand on Johnathon first, changing him to show the Pidgey what I was about to do to it.

I touched its feathered head and red swirls swept around her. She grew to about my height and shook the glow off. She didn't react with fear, but with curiosity. The bird girl held up her hands and inspected her thin fingers. I smiled at her relaxed curiosity.

She wore all shades of brown clothes. A ruffled tank-top with an undershirt that gave her sleeves which were adorned with varying brown and white feathers. A feathered tail stuck out from the back of her pants. She was barefoot as well, with claw-like feet that only had four talons each; three in front and one sticking out of her heel. Her hair was a silky, brown pixie-cut that flowed with two black streaks mixed into her chestnut locks, and her skin was dark brown.

Her eyes were bright green in contrast to her colors.

She smiled shyly at me. "So, you're my Trainer, then." It was less of a question  than an actual statement. Her voice was soft and edged by an oddly nasal accent.

I nodded and Jonathon stepped up to her, appearing to shield me. "Why did you attack Master? You're supposed to attack other Pokemon."

The Pidgey girl shied away from John and shrugged slightly. "I was testing her." She quickly dashed around Johnathon, avoiding him, and stood in front of me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "My name is Nicole. Sorry if I messed up your hair."

I stood there awkwardly and tried to copy her action by placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm Mythica. Welcome to the team, Nicole."

"Does this team have a name?" Nicole inquired, strolling away.

I had never thought of a team name before. Was it really necessary? Apparently it was to her. Regardless, she was waiting for an answer, though I had none that could satisfy her.

"No..." Nicole looked at me in surprise.

"You really are a rookie. How about... Team Legend?" Nicole suggested.

I looked to John, who just looked at me expectantly. "It is your choice, Master." There was that word again. This time though, I didn't have quite the toxic reaction. It was something about the way John said it that put me at ease.

"Mythica?" I snapped back to attention to look across the two expectant faces before me. I had gotten off track apparently.

I thought about the name of my new team for a moment, then nodded.

"Team Legend it is."

Bulbasaur | Male | Johnathon | Lonely | Ability: Overgrow | Lv.5

Pidgey | Female | Nicole | Timid | Ability: Keen Eye | Lv.2

 


	2. Blue Attacks

We arrived at Viridian City again, and after a quick visit to the Poke Center, we headed straight for Route 22, upon rumors that it leads to Victory Road.

I released my team, now back in their Pokémon forms, and clapped my hands together, an eager look upon my face.

"Let's get another member!" I declared. We spread out and walked through the tall grass in different sections. I searched extensively but found nothing. I was beginning to feel it again. Deep in my chest the sensation of--

"ARAHH!"

My head whipped up at the scream and I dashed in its direction. It sounded like a Pidgey, might even be Nicole. I pushed through a bush frantically, weaving along the grass to find Nicole roosting on an extremely annoyed Mankey's head.

The Mankey turned to look at me, but did nothing. If he would have gotten up he would have disturbed Nicole and for some reason he didn't seem peeved enough to chase off the one annoying him. That is adorable. I tossed a Poke ball and caught him with no problem, Nicole fluttering back into the air as he was sucked into the device.

I let the Mankey back out and smiled. "Listen, I'm about to do something, and Nicole will explain. I have to go find John." I put my hands on both of my Pokémon and after they turned, I quickly looked the Mankey over before leaving.

His hair jutted out in all directions in brown spikes, and his Pokémon ears, also fuzzy and brown, stuck out of the mess. He had an equally unkempt brown fur vest that exposed his chiseled abdomen with tan pants and black boots. Hung around his neck was his Pokémon snout as a necklace. It was fake, to my relief. A tan, brown-tipped tail whipped behind him.

I turned and ran off, calling for John. After I was a few yards away arms grabbed me from behind. A hand clapped over my mouth as I let out a surprised squeak, muffled by the palm covering the lower half of my face. I twisted defiantly, granting me a glance to see who was holding me. Blue was there, a crazed look in his eyes as he held me tightly, painfully.

He flung me to the ground and stood over my body. "I saw what you did." My old friend hissed in a hushed tone that I almost missed.

"You touched them and-- and they  _changed_ ..." He continued, waving his arms and looking crazily mystified. I was scared, too frightened to move. I knew what Blue was capable of, even back then. He used to bully me, violently, back in Pallet Town after he changed.

Blue looked down at me and smiled. "I want my Pokémon to change, too."

I shook my head furiously. "No, no, Blue, you can't. Only I ca--" I was silenced by a stinging pain before I finished my stammering when he slapped me out of nowhere.

"Don't lie to me!” he shouted, “I've read about people like you. There’s one of you born every hundred years. They have your eyes, black and white. They change their Pokémon into humans and... they can share this power." Blue paused, his eyes boring disdain and a seething fury into my very form.

"...but I never thought it would actually be  _you_ ."

My eyes widened in terror, a crippling fear that reared its ugly head from the recesses of my mind, displaying itself on my face at the realization that he knew.

"No Blue, Pokémon are to stay as creatures… that is the natural way. People can't just turn Pokémon into humans. It's wrong. You can't do this, Blue!" Against everything my mind was screaming, my voice stayed calm and orderly.

Blue reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular object clutched idly within his hand. He tightened his grip on it for a moment, and in a quick display, a dangerous gleam reflected upon the sharp metal that appeared. There were no words, only a firm pressure as he pressed the knife’s edge on my neck, too frozen to try and shake him away.

"Give me the power," he simply said, his tone demanding as he knew of the advantage and control that he had over me.

I gulped, feeling the cold sharpness of the blade as the lump on my throat passed through. "O-okay..."

I raised my hand to his temple, fingers visibly shaking as I hesitantly placed my palm upon his person. My eyes glowed a blinding white, and power surged through my arm. Blue caught his breath, seemingly dazed, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lower lip akin to experiencing pain.

I felt my strength waning, energy from my body quickly draining as the transfer happened in a span of a short moment, even though it seemed to stretch on for longer. By the time it was done, I grew dizzy, my breaths ragged, exhaustion ticking as my eyes returned to its previous, non-magical state.

Blue blinked his eyes open and flexed his fingers experimentally as he felt something coursing through him. A mysterious smile crept upon his features as he did, that manic gaze trailing back towards me. The knife jammed closer to my throat then, and my breath hitched at the more forceful pressure. He wasn’t laughing, but I could see that gleefully psychotic expression dancing within his eyes, a swirl of darkness I couldn’t even begin to understand.

"Now that I have this power, I no longer need you."

Bound to fear I was, I could only cower in place and look on, paralyzed. It was the only thing that ran through my mind, nothing I could do seemed to make any sense at that point. I was ready to accept my fate, tears pricking my eyes at the thought of losing my life, when a roar resounded somewhere around us. Blue turned around to discern what it was, just to get tackled in the face by a green blur. He cried out in surprise, and I took my chance to escape, crawling away from under that maniac in a frantic frame of time. I looked back, panting over my shoulder as I watched the scene that was unfolding.

John, using Blue's face as a launch pad, leaped away and stood in front of me, growling at my attacker.

Blue stood and brandished his weapon menacingly, unafraid. "You wanna go, Poke-freak?"

John stomped his foot, eager for action, ready for an attack.  My first thought was to scramble across the ground to put my hand on John's forehead before anything could happen. He was enveloped in a green light once again as Blue rushed him. Johnathon, now in his human form, leaped out of the glow and kicked Blue in the stomach, sending him flying back. John turned back and stood in a defensive stance in front of me.

Blue smirked and charged again, but this time at the last second he leaped and jumped over Johnathon. He landed smoothly on the ground in front of me, his hand clenched on his knife as he raised it up, aiming for my head. The moment was too fast for my still reeling mind, I couldn't even flinch.

Without turning, Johnathon reached a hand over his shoulder and latched onto Blue's wrist, halting his blade. He used both hands and bent down as he used his strength to fling Blue over himself and into the ground, face first.

Blue didn't even seem fazed as he rolled away and leapt onto his feet. He dashed towards John, knife held tightly as he flailed it about in the air.

With amazing precision, John caught both of Blue's wrists, and that's when the fight turned into a battle of strength. The boys pushed against each other, trying to injure one another while avoiding the steel’s cold edge. Sweat began to dot John's skin at the effort he put in, and he grimaced at the struggle and the boy in front of him.

I sat in silence, frozen in fear of failure. I should help, I should get up, I should do  _**something** _ at least... but I didn't know what to do, what to say. So I just sat there and watched, in a state of paralysis, looking on as my attempt to start over was straining and losing, as if it was never meant to happen.

John tightened his grip, arms flexed and slowly giving out as he made a low wheezing noise. His eyes squeezed shut as the knife drew ever closer.

Suddenly, a blinding light sprouted between John's shoulder blades, and green vines snaked out of his back. One struck Blue across the face while the other yanked the knife out of his hand. A wound opened up on Blue's cheek and he cried out in pain.

John pushed him down and stomped a foot onto his chest, "LEAVE!" he roared at a terrified Blue. The smug visage of my childhood friend seemed to have disappeared, and it was a surprise to see.

Blue nodded hurriedly and scurried away once John released him. Like a vengeful animal, he turned back and pointed a finger at me in an attempt to pick up what fragments remained of his pride.

"I'll see you again, Mythica. And trust me, I'll get rid of you one of these days." He spoke of finality, a dangerous threat that he planned to carry out, but then he ran before John or I could do anything else.

I curled up onto myself, wincing at his death threat and the painful weight in the pit of my stomach. Just like that I had almost lost everything again. I had almost failed, was almost left alone again with this crippling feeling eating me up from within. John probably couldn't even look at me. I knew it. I knew he’d want to leave me, I had almost let him die. I did nothing but watch. He hated me. Just like Blue… just like everyone.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as the dark thoughts in my head consumed me, yet I made no sound.

They hated me.

Footsteps approached me and I shook my head.

He hated me. Why didn’t he leave already?

"Master?"

_Please leave._

_Don't put me through this._

Johnathon crouched down beside me and his arms wrapped around me firmly, yet tenderly. He turned me around and pressed me against his chest.

"Please don't cry, Master. I'll protect you..." I desperately grabbed handfuls of his robe in my hands, holding onto something solid.

_What? Didn’t he hate me?_

"You don't.... want to leave? You don't hate me?" I was shocked as my voice came out timidly, a crack that broke my calmness, for once displaying any kind of emotion.

John's embrace became tighter and he shook his head. "No, never. It's my duty to stay and protect you, Master. That's just what I'm going to do." He didn't even question why I thought he would hate me. Somehow he knew not to ask, because I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. Not... yet.

I felt a heaviness weighing my chest, and I wretch out a sob from my throat, pressing my face against John's neck as I began to cry in earnest. I never made a sound when I cried, but there was something in Johnathon that seemed to calm me and bring something out that no one else could.

"H-Help…" My voice choked out before I could process what I had said. John pulled me back and wiped away my tears with a tender thumb. I looked up at John's face to find him close to mine, his gaze unreadable yet comforting all the same. A red flush spread across my cheeks, yet he seemed unfazed.

"Let me try," was all he said in a breathy whisper. I gulped but did stay still, and he moved closer. I instinctively closed my eyes, listening to his breathing, as his hand moved up to cradle the back of my head. The soft air stopped momentarily, when a pressure pushed against my lips. I inhaled sharply, shock overtaking me for a second, before relaxing to the sensation and pushing back against his lips. We moved together, perfectly synchronized. My first kiss was gentle and beautiful.

And wrong.

We broke away for air and I noticed that I was lying flat on the ground, John hovering over me. We gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, red meeting white, before his cheeks lit up brightly at the realization of our closeness. He quickly and clumsily shuffled away from me, sitting up a few paces as he fumbled with his words.

"I-I was just trying to make you happy…” he stammered, clearly confused. “I'm not sure what overcame me, Master."

I stayed on the ground, staring at the sky as I calmed down. This was wrong. I knew it was, it went against nature. It wasn't supposed to happen. Pokémon and people can't be together in this way.

"Master?" Johnathon asked, a nervous hesitance present in his tone when he called for me. He must be as afraid as I was, then.

My eyes shifted to his face, and slowly, I smiled. I didn’t care what nature said. I'm a freak. I'd go against nature as I please, for it abandoned me just like my parents. I'd do what I want. I wanted help, and John's the one to do it, so in turn I wanted John.

I climbed to my feet. "Let's go find the others."

Mankey | Male | George | Timid | Ability: Vital Spirit | Lv.3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more from Ori here: http://hellyeahlibra.tumblr.com/post/164667071937/writing-commissions


	3. Boulder Badge Obtained

We met back up with Nicole and the Mankey, whose name I learned was George. His voice was husky and heavily accented, a thick tone that altered his speech but was still understandable.

I quickly explained to them what had happened with Blue, carefully stepping around the moment between John and I, garnering shared looks of confusion between George and Nicole. They hadn’t personally met Blue yet, so it seemed hard for them to understand why someone would do something like this. I just brushed it off in my mounting panic and we raced back to Viridian City to see what kind of hell Blue had wrecked.

The gym was reportedly empty, unfortunately, but I still wanted to scope the area for my own curiosity. After checking out the seemingly leaderless gym, we made our way out of the small city. There was very little else I could do here, so exploring and moving on were the only other options.

We entered the Viridian Forest in hopes of finding a new teammate, with John sticking a little closer to me than before.

I took three steps into the forest when something landed on my head. It scurried down my back, a ghost of a shudder leaving my lips as it invaded my personal space, making me jerk and wiggle at the weird sensation. When it got to the ground, I turned to look at the creature.

A pissed off Weedle stared back at me. It had on black shades. The bug started to walk away but I tossed a Poke ball at it. It must not have expected that, because it seemed to have been captured no problem.

After the catch, I let him out and turned him, avoiding his horn which he was angrily trying to stab me with. He stood as tall as John, maybe an inch taller, with spiky blonde hair and blazing coal colored eyes. He still sported the triangular sunglasses.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?” he questioned, “I don't want to be a fucking pet!"

I just stood and watched him, my face blank at his roused rage. Then he seemed to actually take a second and look at me, dousing his anger and expression mimicking mine. He smiled and placed his hands on his hips, those dark eyes scanning me from the bottom up.

"Well, hello there~" he cooed, smile growing into a smirk.

John quickly stepped between the Weedle boy and me, I couldn’t see his face, I didn’t know what was going on. He growled in a low, threatening tone.

"May I know your name?" I asked over John's shoulder, almost as if I hadn't noticed he was there.

"The name's Jack,” he winked, grinning slightly before he turned his gaze toward a rather calloused-looking Bulbasaur, that smile morphing into a sneer as they stared each other down. “Now, would you kindly get the fuck outta my way?"

John's ears flattened against his head and he bared his fangs. "No."

I pulled Nikki and George forward, trying to diminish the growing tension quickly. "These are your teammates, Jack. This is George, Nicole, and Johnathon. I'm Mythica. Welcome to Team Legend."

"What if I don't want to join?" the Beedrill asked, purposefully ignoring the other boy in front of him.

"I could stick you in here until you comply?." I suggested. I held up his Poke ball and eyed him sternly, turning the device so that it faced him at a certain angle.

That seemed to get it through him. Jack stuck up his hands and laughed nervously, his cockiness fading almost instantly.

"Now, now,” he chuckled, “put down the ball. No need to get pushy."

“Good,” I smiled, tucking the ball back onto my belt. "Now, let’s evolve the crap out of you."

The declaration drew a sudden fear from the new member’s eyes, incredulous as he waited for a punchline. His stomach dropped when silence followed, and as if to rub it in more, John’s muffled snickering trailed after him.

It took several battles, an immensely arduous time walking through tall grass and bumping into large trees, and a few stops along the safer paths to heal up before everything went along accordingly.

Jack was standing victoriously on one side, as he tossed aside the torn body of a Caterpie and dusted off his hands.

"That was hella easy," he chuckled, palms dripping with the blood of his recent acquisition. He seemed satisfied.

Suddenly, his body became enveloped in a bright, white light. His eyes widened as he frantically tried to wipe off the glow, comically repeating a mantra of distressed 'fuck's. I could hear John’s snickering in the distance in light of our teammate’s panic.

The glow persisted for about a moment more, before fading slowly until we could see Jack’s visage from where he stood, looking only slightly different than he was earlier. His hair was longer now and slicked back, wearing a plain yellow shirt with large shoulder pads and a tie.

He stopped and looked himself over, or at least tried to, with what looked to be a struggle as he couldn’t stare at one space long enough without groaning and grimacing in annoyance.

He grabbed his face and screamed, "My fucking eyes! Damn light blinded me!"

I chuckled at his overreaction, shaking my head and letting the laughter fade with a soft sigh. "Come on, let's get a move on and find a Pokémon Center."

It wasn’t long before our eccentric new friend regained his eyesight, and soon we were on our way out the forest. It was a bit of struggle along that final stretch, but we managed to make it mostly unscathed. The exit introduced us to another route, and soon enough, the city’s landscape laid bare before us.

We entered Pewter City, the quaint ambience of the area calming me as we head on over to the Pokémon Center. I remembered to restore my Pokémon to their original forms before placing them back inside their Poke balls and coming inside the building. I went ahead and approached the nearest Nurse Joy and asked her to heal up my Pokémon, before leaving again for more training.

On the way back to the forest, I felt something tugging on my foot. I looked down to find a small Caterpie looking up at me. It scaled my body and rubbed against my cheek.

"Well, aren't you cute?" I cooed, smiling softly at the affectionate Pokémon.

Jack walked up and plucked it from my shoulder. "I got this." He said, his hold intended to snap its neck for another easy kill. It struggled to break free of his grip, but he was too strong in his human form to escape from. A whimper escaped from Caterpie, and it tugged at my heartstrings.

Before he could put an end to its life, I captured the squirmy caterpillar and held the Poke ball I used to my chest.

"No, Jack,” I shook my head and gave him a calm look. “She'll be our new friend."

"The fuck!? That was my kill!" I rolled my eyes, his outrage falling on deaf ears, and let the Caterpie out. It looked a bit scared, quivering slightly at the sight of the person who almost ended its life.

“It’s okay,” I muttered, my hands raised to show I meant no harm. It took a little bit of time, and Nicole distracting Jack, before the Caterpie finally calmed down enough for me to explain the transformation. It seemed to understand, and with its agreement, I put my hand on its forehead, enveloping the small figure in light and changing her.

The Caterpie, a female, stood an inch or two shorter than Jack, wearing a big hooded jacket and a green-patterned skirt. She shielded her face with her hood, but I caught a glimpse of red hair and cool, obsidian eyes.

I reached out for her hand and shook it, a firm but gentle pressure that she didn’t seem to mind.

"I'm Mythica,” I said, introducing myself, “those are John, Nicole, George, and Jack. Welcome to Team Legend."

She smiled at me, seemingly having no reaction to her change. A blink, a moment’s pause as she stared at my general direction.

"So wait…” she muttered, “does that mean that I'm… Legendary?" She giggled, finding the thought silly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aw, perfect."

The Caterpie girl bowed to me. "My name is Lisette. Nice ta meet'cha." Her voice was strong and sturdy. A bit rough, but it had its own charm. I nodded, giving her a warm smile.

As we walked back to the forest for some more training I overheard Jack when he stormed past.

"Shoulda just let me kill her."

-+-

Lisette’s evolution came around rather swiftly, her appearance changing only mildly when she achieved the form of Metapod. She had a green coat now with a very sheltered hood on, and a green skirt. The hood covered her whole head, all but her eyes and her mouth.

Bug Pokémon were rather easy to evolve, so we didn’t waste any time and trained some more. A victory from a tag-team match resulted in both Jack and Lisette’s simultaneous evolutions. Gone was Lisette's hoodie, replaced by a tight purple shirt, showing off her large bust, and a maneuverable purple skirt. Her hair was the color of orchids and slicked back, flipping up at the ends. Two black streaks ran from her forehead to the back of her head. Large black and white wings protruded from her back and red, bug-like goggles hung from her neck.

Jack, on the other hand, emerged from the light with bigger muscles and a puffed out chest. He had a yellow shirt on with stripes, an  undershirt, and a pair of pants, all of the same black color. A large drill head was strapped to his back and clear bee wings shook behind him. His blond hair had grown even longer and was tied back into a ponytail. Two black bangs hung just at level with his eyes. His black triangle shades sat on the bridge of his nose.

His eyes darted from the ground to the newly evolved Butterfree, gaze roaming the girl’s form as a smirk slowly spread across his features. That look hinted at something, an expression I couldn’t quite discern at the moment.

"You've been hiding that hot bod from me all along?” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head slowly and chuckling lowly. “Damn girl, you're cruel."

Lisette just shrugged and smirked, almost matching his expression but with less intent. "Too bad you can't touch. For now...~"

I shook my head in mild embarrassment and clapped my hands to get their attention. Jack’s eyes trailed over to me, his smirk kept in place as Lisette giggled softly.

"Are we ready for Brock?" I asked, keeping my thoughts together, white orbs upon dark pupils staring up at them questioningly.

George cracked his knuckles, the only noise he made that signified his answer. Nicole flew down from her perch in the trees, her ruffled feathers smoothing down with a shrug. Johnathon stepped up beside me, nudging me gently with a determined look about him. Lisette simply nodded, and Jack seemed the most uproarious of all.

"Fuck yeah! Let's go."

We were ready.

We marched back to the city with a singular goal in mind.

-+-

I thought I was ready, but it turned out that I wasn’t, not one bit. The city wasn’t what it used to be earlier, no, and what we found terrified me. We were too late.

Pokémon all over the city were turned human. I hadn't realized just how quickly Blue could work. He had given everyone the power.

I left the team out and human, no reason not to, and we ran for the gym. I was hoping there was still time, that I could somehow stop all this.

I burst through the door, running toward the center of where I saw figures standing. There, I saw the Gym Leader Brock, and gasped at the revelation in front of me.

The Gym Leader of Pewter City  stood with an extremely fit man in ragged shorts on one side and another man, this one with a crown of rocks on his matted hair and a rock tail swishing behind him, on the other side.

"Brock,” I called out, “you have to change them back, now! Pokemon aren't supposed to be able to do this!" I pleaded with him as much as I could, hoping he would understand.

Brock just glowered at me with his squinted eyes, and already I feel that he wouldn’t be listening to me.

"Hypocrite,” he said. “Aren’t your Pokémon also human? Why should I change mine back?"

“I was born with this power,” I argued, “it is my way. You were given it, and it isn’t your way.”

"Why can we not make it all our way?" he asked, smiling at me. That expression didn’t look serene or peaceful at all, it had something, wanted.

I shook my head, it was no use. I had to challenge him.

I flicked my hand and John rushed forward, ready for the offensive as thick vines sprouted out of his back.

The two rock Pokémon tried to move as fast as they could to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately, John was faster than they were, and in a span of a moment, it was all over. The vine whipped across the room and slashed through the Geodude man's head. There was a second of shock evident in his expression; eyes wide and mouth left ajar as he looked on at his killer. There was a soft, squelching sound that followed the trickle of red blasting from the middle of his face. The muscled body jerked as the liquid coated the lower half of the Pokémon, the upper half sliding clean off his head. He dropped to the ground, blood spouting out of what was left of him, muscles still twitching and tongue lolled out in such an awkward, grotesque position, facing his trainer who was paralyzed in fear.

Another vine cut across the rocky field, cutting through the boulders and passing through the Onix's chest. The powerful-looking Pokémon remained still for a moment, that same gaze of dread present in his eyes. He lurched, groaning in pain as blood spewed out of his mouth, wheezing a desperate breath just before the top half of his body slid off, arms flopping uselessly on either side. His torso and legs fell at opposing directions, tail still rapidly twitching from the shock of its nerves.

In the end, there was no life within them, only carnage which John delivered. He relaxed his stance when he sensed nothing else, sparing only a moment’s glance at the now empty Gym Leader.

John returned to me and Brock stared down at his deceased Pokémon.

"As humans, Pokémon don't faint when they battle…” I muttered, a grim aura shrouding my face as I approached the trembling gym leader. “...they die."

Brock dropped to his knees, hugging his Pokemon against himself, squinted eyes scrunching up as tears began to roll down his face. I stood over him, a cold slate that contained no trace of empathy.

"Do you understand?” I asked. “You take everyone's power back, change back their Pokémon, and wait for me. I'll come back someday, and I will take your power too.”

“Now, my Badge?” I added with a soft sigh, bending slightly toward him with my palm outstretched. “I must not allow Blue to reach the Indigo Plateau.”

Brock nodded and shakily placed the Boulder Badge in my palm. We exchanged no words, I saw misery in his gaze. He would have seen nothing in mine. I clutched the badge firmly in my hand, turned and started walking away with my team trailing closely behind. I pinned it to the inside of my vest and we departed from the building.

Weedle-Beedrill | Male | Jack | Serious | Ability: Shield Dust | Lv.3

Caterpie-Butterfree | Female | Lisette | Relaxed | Ability: Shield Dust | Lv.5

 

**Obtained Boulder Badge**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more from Ori here: http://hellyeahlibra.tumblr.com/post/164667071937/writing-commissions


	4. Consequences

Soon we arrived at Route 3, easily taking out Trainers while on the lookout for Blue. About halfway through the long road, realization took its reins the more I took in the area and the creatures walking along it. It was surrounding us, that dreaded confirmation of what’s been wrought.

Every wild Pokémon I saw was human.

That… this can't be happening! Did Blue do all of this? How did he manage to do this so quickly, and why? I needed answers, and I needed them fast.

I ventured into the tall grass, hoping to bump into a random Pokémon find more clues regarding this.

Not even a few steps into the grass, something popped up from the grove. A bit of a shock, seeing something poke through the thick stalks that hid Pokémon, but I’m sure I’d get used to it soon. A girl with curly, wispy pink hair, a frilly pink shirt, jeans, and large blue eyes stood in front of me. She was a very large, curvy girl to say the least. Her pink triangle ears stood with interest.

"Excuse me,” I called, “but would you mind explaining to me how all of you are... human?" I asked politely. The girl turned and craned her head slightly, those wide eyes staring as if through me before she answered.

"Sure. I'm not, like, exactly sure what happened, but we saw all the humans’ Pokémon turning human thanks to this guy with brown, spiky hair. I think his name was like... Blake or Bond, or something..."

"Blue?" I corrected, though I feared the thought of hearing that I was right in this case.

"Yeah, that's it!” she chimed. “Blue was his name. Anyways, shortly after that us wild Pokemon just started... changing. I'm not certain, but I think it was because of the weird mist the changed Pokémon produced. When one of us breathed it in, we would change, though I think that only Pokemon can see it when they're in their true form because I can't see it anymore.” She shrugged at the end, adding, “That's all I know."

There was a moment’s pause as I contemplated on this new information. I clearly couldn’t see the mist, seeing as I was no Pokémon, but could John see it? Maybe I’ll ask him about it later.

“Thanks,” I muttered, nodding sternly and pivoting on my heel to leave. We needed to get a move on if we want to catch and stop him, if we even could.

As we continued down the path, I could hear another set of footprints following us a little further back. I turned, confused and cautious, to find the Jigglypuff trailing after us, not even stopping as she casually walked beside me.

"Hey, could I join you?” she asked, even though she was already going along with us. “It's quite boring here, and I wanna see new things. I'm Aurelia." She chimed in with that light, quick tone of hers, not even letting me get a chance to say something back.

In the end, I figured it would be a waste of time convincing her otherwise, so I gave her a light shrug with an indifferent look. "Sure, I could use your Sing attack."

She cheered, a lighthearted tone just before I tapped a Poké ball her forehead to seal the deal. With that over, there was nothing left for us to do here.

So we moved on, finally reaching the entrance of Mt. Moon. We hit the Pokemon Center first, my first thought to prepare ourselves for another long trek. Jack immediately went to the counter, entranced by the stock lining the shelves behind the cashier, I presume. Lisette followed, looking to bug him maybe. Nicole and George wandered away, captivated by the TV on the wall.

Aurelia simply sat back in a chair, propping her feet up on a table, and closed her eyes.

John stayed close to me, a recurring behavior that I’m finding to be very pleasant. It was comforting to know that I was always safe, and his closeness and protectiveness certainly made me feel that.

I walked up to the counter, ready to ask Nurse Joy if she's seen Blue or had any Poké-human fatalities recently. From out of nowhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder, a man moving  from the side and startling me at the sudden action, causing me to scoot back into John. Johnathon growled at him, gripping my arms protectively.

"Hello there girly!” he chirped, taking a step back at the transformed Bulbasaur’s warning gaze. “Whoa, calm down boy. I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I just want to see if you are interested in a bargain." The man looked sketchy, but not enough to be a murderer or anything, so I gently tapped John's hands to comfort him and replied.

"Bargain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes my dear. A very good bargain too!" He held up a Poké ball, his words a whispered tone as he presented it close to his head.

"Listen closely, girly,” he muttered. “This device contains a Pokémon that is so powerful, it can destroy whole towns with a single splash. A true, monstrous leviathan, and this devastating Pokémon can be yours for only 500 Pokébucks! An amazing bargain, yes?"

I craned my head, peering at the spherical object curiously, and thought about it. A Pokémon with that kind of power could be worth it. I didn’t see a downside to this whatsoever.

Finally I nodded, finalizing my decision.

"I'll take it."

I didn’t think it was a bad trade, either way. The man shoved the ball into my hand as soon as he’d gotten a hold of his money and made a break for it. I looked after him quizzically then opened the Pokéball. A Magikarp flopped on the floor unceremoniously.

I watched it flail about the ground, mouth ajar at the need for water, before smiling. I got my leviathan all right,once I evolved this little fish. I picked up the fish Pokémon and put my hand to its forehead.

It disappeared in a red orange light and faded back as a petite, beautiful girl in a kimono. The outfit was the shade of her Pokemon form with yellow spikes branching off at her elbows. She wore wooden sandals. Though her hair was her most alluring feature. Her bangs sat softy off to the sides on her forehead with two longer strands of hair laying on her large bosom, representing her whiskers I supposed. The rest of her hair was short and curled at the ends, all the color of a ripe pomegranate. Her eyes were dark and raspberry colored. All together, she was delicately exquisite.

Jack was immediately drawn back to me, lugging a small bottle of... I don't even know.

"Hey, hotness!” he hollered, “The name’s Jack, and I'll be showing you the ropes." He winked, adding, "If you know what I mean."

The Magikarp squeaked and hid behind me, clearly frightened by Jack’s playful banter. I snatched the bottle from Jack and gave him a sharp look. He frowned back and looked away with arms crossed. The girl cowered behind me while I crossed my arms back at the now disgruntled Beedrill.

"Jack, she just joined, leave her be." After the short scolding, I then turned around and took the girl’s hands in mine. "Sorry about that, let’s start over.”

“I'm Mythica. These people here are Johnathon, Nicole, George, Jack, Lisette, and Aurelia” - I gestured to each one as I introduced them, letting her familiarize herself with their faces - “Welcome to Team Legend."

The girl silently looked over the team that had gathered around. She then hunched her shoulders over herself and put a fist covered with a long sleeve to her mouth and said nothing.

I watched her in confusion. Was she mute, or perhaps she didn’t like talking? Just then, Nicole pushed towards her, smiling gently and sincerely as she spoke to the girl in a calmer tone.

"Hey," she said in a hushed voice, leaning over to be at eye level with the silent girl. "It's okay. We don't bite." She paused, a light hum resounding within her sealed lips as she ran by that thought again.

"Well, maybe Jack, but we'll keep you safe from the big, bad Beedrill." This coaxed a smile from the shy girl. Encouraged by this, Nicole went on, asking, "Can you tell us what your name is?"

The girl was silent before she finally squeaked out a name.

"Estelle."

Her accent was mysteriously oriental, though I wasn't sure where to place it exactly.

Nicole smiled, "What a beautiful name, Estelle. It’s good to meet you."

Aurelia placed a tender hand on Estelle's shoulder, causing the girl to flinch a little. Noticing this, the Jigglypuff raised back her hands in apology, clapping them together as she grinned excitedly.

"It's always nice to have another girl around!" she exclaimed.

I clasped my hands together, getting right to business. With introductions out of the way we shouldn't waste anytime, not with Blue getting farther ahead and causing more trouble.

"Estelle, what are your feelings on battling?" She just looked so timid, she may be a pacifist and I would never force her to battle. Estelle quickly shook her head 'No'. I frowned.

"Do you ever intend on battling?" I asked instead. Perhaps she did, though I needed her to battle sometime soon, with everything that’s happening right now.

The girl was quiet before slowly nodding her head, 'Yes'.

"Okay,” I muttered, “well, when will that be?"

Estelle pulled her hand away and quietly spoke. "When I evolve..." She seemed so hesitant in saying that, but if it was what she truly believed, then I’d not question it.

I nodded understandingly though I'd like to keep her around so she can get used to us even if she doesn't battle. I walked to the front desk and explained to Nurse Joy that Estelle would not be battling but I'd like to keep her with for now.

“Ah, you’re referring to your profile, right?” The nurse asked. I nodded, expression a quiet conviction as she kept her gaze.

“I know it’s an unusual favor, but it would help a lot.” Nurse Joy’s gaze remained as it always was, if a bit confused. Still, in the end, she smiled at me, and it was my turn to look a little puzzled.

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” she commented. “All right, let me see what I can do.”

Relief flooded through me. She understood, Nurse Joy was truly kind.

“Thank you, Nurse Joy.” She simply gave me that small smile and quickly tapped on her computer, modifying my profile just a little bit to allow Estelle to stay with us without keeping her inside her ball.. I bowed to her then turned from the desk to leave, only to swing back because I had nearly forgotten what I approached the counter in the first place for.

"Oh, and Ma'am,” I called, “Have you perhaps had any... _fatalities_... lately?  Have you seen also a boy about my age, spiky brown hair, mean attitude?"

The Nurse frowned at the question, though with the flash of dread that sparked in those bright blue eyes, I don’t think she was denying it either. She nodded, and that was all I needed to know.

"We've had one fatality so far…" she pointed behind me. I turned to sight a boy curled up in a corner, tightly clutching a Poké ball. He seemed so broken looking like that, and I wondered briefly if people already saw the consequences of… this.

She went on, drawing my attention back to her. "I might have seen a boy by your description, but… I see so many people that I'm not sure. I'm sorry I can't be of any more assistance."

That was about as much information as I expected, at least. It’s understandable, so I smiled and waved her off.

"It's okay. Thank you for your cooperation." I turned and went back to my group, clapping my hands to get their attention.

"All right team,” I said, “I got as much information here as I could. It's time to move on."

We made our way to the entrance of Mt. Moon after making sure we had what we needed. I think we did, how hard could a trek inside the mountain be? We were together, after all. I stopped to take a breath, gathering my wits and looking behind me. Estelle stayed loyally at my side, with John right behind her. George had his hand positioned on Nicole's back and was pointing to something in the sky. Jack had his arms crossed and was conversing lightly with Lisette. Aurelia appeared to be more concerned with the clouds overhead.

I nodded, mostly as a gesture to reassure myself. We were ready, I’m sure we were. With this many people, with different advantages, there shouldn’t be anything that we can’t handle, right?

...

I was so very, very wrong.

The minute we entered the cave, we were already greeted by trouble. I heard John gasp one second, and saw him struggling as he was tackled to the ground by a dark figure we couldn’t see clearly.

"John!" I shouted, a shockingly frantic tone leaving my voice. The attack was so sudden that I barely had time to act.

There wasn’t enough light to shine the area he was in, but he was fighting with all he’s got. The two silhouettes tumbled and turned, trying to get a better hold of the other and get the upper hand. I wanted to try and help, but it was happening too quickly. They both rolled toward a clearing in the cave that had a hole at the roof, letting light shine down for us to see their encounter.

John was pinned to the ground by a dark-skinned female. She wore a tiny brown tube top paired with beige, waist-high shorts. Her hair was a wild brown mess and she appeared to be quite muscular.

Vines shot out from under John before she could do any further damage. One pushed against her chest, knocking her backwards and off of him. John stood and the other shot towards her.

"John, no!" I shouted, flinging a Pokéball at the brawling girl. The ball rocked three times before clicking. John stared down at the ball angrily, growling even, but didn't question me. Instead he bent down and picked up the sphere. It shrunk in his hand and he enveloped it in his fist.

He sent me a questioning look. "I have six Pokemon already. That is the maximum you can have on a team. We can hang onto it and put her in the PC later."

He let out a long, quiet breath, his grip on the ball remaining firm, before nodding. He stuck his fist inside his kimono, depositing the device safely, Though I can see that he was still tense. He was fully on edge now and ready for anything, most everyone was as the tension buzzed electric in the air.

A slight tug on my vest made me turn to Estelle. She looked at me with a question in her eyes, remaining calm and quiet despite the heightened caution of her teammates.

"Mythica...What kind of Pokémon was she?"

Her timid tone caused me to calm a little, and I wondered what kind of life Estelle had before I bought her. She must not have gotten out enough. I smiled sweetly, or what I practiced to be a sweet smile.

"She is a Geodude, a Rock type." The crimson-haired girl nodded quietly at the information, once again saying nothing.

I looked down into the dark recesses of the cave and took a breath, trepidation halting me for the first time in a while.

"John,” I called, “do you want to lead?" Johnathon peered down into the cave and nodded.

So, we pushed on ahead. It seemed that Jack had brought it upon himself to make this a contest between John and himself of who could handle the most encounters. John did not agree to an outright challenge, but solemnly competed after Jack sent him haughty glances after every fight. Each went about fighting as many people as they could until it was absolutely clear that they were in fact competing. Throughout the entire thing, Jack taunted John, calling him names, like 'Bulba-sore-loser'. John just rolled his eyes but seemed to fight harder and faster than Jack. Of course, Jack always matched his ferocity and the competition continued to escalate.

Soon the wild Pokémon wised up enough to stay away, leaving the two boys searching furiously for an opponent. When they finally found one in the form of a simple Paras, there was only one.

"Dammit! I'm fighting this one, idiot! You got the last one!" Jack shouted, drill head equipped to his arm. John had his vines readied as well.

"No,” the Grass-type refuted, “you got the last one. This Paras is mine!" I could almost see the animosity crackle between them.

Someone in the crowd behind me sighed and Aurelia bounced forward. She placed a delicate hand on her chest.

"Or I could fight him. I need the experience. You guys are so much higher levels than me." She suggested before turning to me, hands clasped together. "Please, Mythica! Let me fight!"

I looked at the feuding boys helplessly and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Aurelia squealed excitedly. She bounded past Jack and John, who were still trading insults and were completely oblivious to the situation. Aurelia stood across from the Paras. She smiled and waved politely.

"Hi! I'm going to fight you now!"

My eyebrows creased together at the bubbly display, sighing in slight embarrassment, before commanding a move from the Jigglypuff. Aurelia opened her mouth and emitted a soft, soothing sound that gained everyone's attention and even halted the fight between Jack and Johnathon. The Paras acted quickly, picking up a handful of sand and flinging it at the pink-haired girl. Her song quickly turned into horrid coughing as the sand got in her mouth and eyes. The Paras took this opportunity to zip in quickly with his nails glowing and extending.

"Aurelia!" I shouted fearfully, but said Pokémon could only rub furiously at her eyes and try to dislodge the sand. The Paras closed in, claws raking across her beautiful face to leave blood trailing in the air after the elongated nails. The Paras leaped out of the way while Aurelia swung deftly at air, crying out in pain.

The Paras raced in once more, claws raised and ready. My head swung back and forth between Aurelia and the wild Pokémon.

_No, no, no, no,_ _**NO, NO, NO!** _

Aurelia squinted her eyes, trying to see despite the pain. Her eyes quickly widened, fear dilating her pupils.

Then she made my heart stop cold. Aurelia proceeded to slowly close her eyes and smile. She was accepting her fate.

Estelle shoved her face into my back as I screamed, reaching out for her but only grasping air, frozen in my place.

" _ **John!**_ "

He did his best to run, to save our teammate, but... in a split second, the battle was over.

_It was too late._

The wild Paras was knelt behind Aurelia, left hand frozen over his shoulder and claws coated in blood. Aurelia stood stock still.

Blood dripped in rivulets down the front of her shirt as she tipped backward.

I was running as she hit the floor, my feet carrying me before I even knew what I was doing. John reached them first of course, with Jack spriting right behind him. Jack's drill head impaled the Paras through his stomach, he was too slow to escape the winged man. I dropped to my knees beside Aurelia, John next to me. Blood pumped out of the large gash in Aurelia's throat. The crimson liquid ran in streams down her chest, turning her once lacy pink blouse blood red. I stared desperately at Aurelia, and on her face I found...

A smile.

I checked her pulse. Aurelia was dead. I stared at her harder, not processing what was happening, just waiting for her to stand up. I just stared down at Aurelia and her heartbreaking, perpetual smile.

She wanted to go places, but I was careless. I hadn't even taken her anywhere. And now she's dead. Yet she's smiling.

Aurelia was dead.

I turned my head and took everyone in. Nicole was holding a shaking Estelle to her chest. George had his head bowed and his hand on Nicole's shoulder. Lisette stood staring at Aurelia with a foggy look in her eyes. Jack was focused on cleaning the blood off of his drill head.

And John? I turned my head the other way to look at him. John's face was downcast and when he turned to look at me I was caught off guard.

Silent tears trailed down his face at the death of his teammate.

I looked to all of them over and over again, hopelessly searching for a reassurance that Aurelia would be okay… but it was a fruitless endeavor.

Aurelia was not okay.

Everything felt raw.

I sat still for a long time, everything seemed to be in slow motion, nothing moving in its own pace, before standing and walking deeper into the cave. I stopped once I was in the dark, out of the light that shone luminously down the cave. I crouched down and clapped my hands over my ears.

The sound. The sickening rip of slicing flesh. It echoed through my head. Skin ripping beneath the stone-sharpened claws.

I squeezed my head. Stop it. Stop it, _stop it,_ _ **stop it!**_

Meat being cut open for survival.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, swinging back my head and emptying the horror into the darkness.

Wet. My face was wet.

My eyes were hot. I was crying. I was bawling.

I was breaking.

This was only my first death. What if more died? John almost died. I couldn’t take this again. I just couldn’t! I had to quit, it's the only way. I had to, my only option. I was a failure. I never should have left. They'll all die because of me. All of them. They hated me. They hated me.

THEY HATED ME!

I'd go back to Pallet Town, I'd be safe, they'd be safe. I can't hurt anyone there, no one can hurt me. I'll be...

Who would stop Blue? If I didn't, who will? Aurelia, if I quit, she'd have died for nothing.

I couldn't. I just can't quit. Even if they hated me, I couldn’t turn back. I'll do it... For them.

I subconsciously nodded to myself and rubbed at my tears.

I kept nodding as I stood. I walked back to my Pokémon.

Jack and John were busy patting at a mound of freshly turned soil.

Aurelia.

I almost choked up just then, but I cleared my throat and regained my composure. Lisette was nowhere to be seen, while George and Nicole were huddled together in silence, not quite touching, but just close enough. Estelle… she stood over Aurelia's makeshift grave, staring down at it.

There was a rock at its end and engraved on it was,

'Aurelia'

'She finally went someplace great.'

'Lv. 7-11'

I bowed my head in respect then, eyes closing and letting the moment’s silence clear my head even more. The echoes of what transpired here still remained fresh on my mind, but my small resolve helped clear them somewhat.

When I opened my eyes once more, Estelle had dropped to her knees with her own head bowed and hands placed together in prayer. This surprised me greatly. I hadn't even thought to do that.

She wasn’t done there, she did more. She finished her prayer and dove her hand into the sleeve of her kimono, reappearing a second later holding an incense stick.

For a moment, she was still, as if deep in thought. Footsteps resounded once more, John carrying two pieces of what looked like flint in his hands. Did he understand what she was doing? The Magikarp’s expression remained solemn, but she nodded when he offered the stones to her.

She gracefully brought the tip of the stick to the flint, letting John spark a flame on it, and placed it in the ground in front of the headstone. All of that was done by only moving her arm, and keeping her eyes closed in her prayer. Then she stood, done with her silent ritual.

She turned to me, her eyes reflecting concern. Estelle strode up to me with a sureness I hadn't seen in her before.

"She forgives you."

She whispered so softly that only I could hear. I gave her a quizzical look, but just like that Estelle had gone back to hiding behind her sleeved fist, all confidence gone.

Before I could ask her anything else, John grabbed my shoulder. I turned to him hesitantly, he had to hate me now. He had his other hand in his kimono, when he pulled it out he held the Pokéball that the Geodude I had caught earlier resided in. It had enlarged.

They knew. The PC knew that Aurelia had passed. _Somehow_ , they knew and they had activated my other Pokéball.

I pulled Aurelia's Pokéball off my belt, and sure enough, it was inactive. I nodded to myself again and walked back to the makeshift grave. I gently placed the Poke-ball down in front of the headstone. Swallowing down the approaching bile from my stomach, I took the other Pokéball from John and fastened it in place.

"Let's move along."

**R.I.P.**

Jigglypuff | Female | Aurelia | Calm | Ability: Cute Charm | Lv. 7-11

Magikarp | Female | Estelle | Timid | Ability: Swift Swim | Lv. 5

Geodude | Female | Lafayette | Quirky | Ability: Rock Head | Lv. 7

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more from Ori here: http://hellyeahlibra.tumblr.com/post/164667071937/writing-commissions


	5. Breaking The Ice

We didn’t dally much after what happened, we needed to keep moving to keep ourselves safe. With the team short on one, I finally managed to get a proper look at the Geodude I’ve caught earlier. Her name was Lafayette, and it seemed she wasn’t one to hold grudges. Both her and John let their squabble go in favor of camaraderie, having considered how dangerous these caves turned out to be.

She was really a nice person to have around, constantly joking and lightening the mood. A big contrast to what I had assumed when she had attacked John. She even became fast friends with Nicole and Lisette, though she seemed to get along easier with the boys.

As we continued our way through the cave, Jack and John continuing to compete, I noticed Estelle carefully watching Lafayette from the safety of my side, even muttering things to herself. I happened to catch something about freckles, and when I turned to look more closely, spotting Lafayette illuminated by the soft light from above, she did have the telltale spots decorating her nose and cheeks.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself?" I asked, startling the girl despite showing off a small smile. Her gaze trailed from me, to Lafayette, and then back to me. She shook her head rather rapidly, edging closer to me instead. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders and chuckled.

"You can't stay a stranger forever, you know? Go on, say hello." Estelle didn't respond this time. Hoping to reassure her, I flashed her a big smile, leaning over to the Magikarp.

"I'll go with you, okay?" Once again, her gaze turned to me, an emotion I couldn't identify lighting up her eyes, and she nodded vigorously. Apparently, the offer was too good to pass, and she actually began yanking me over to Lafayette. Where did she get the sudden strength from, I wondered. The brown haired girl turned to us and locked her eyes on Estelle. Her smile faltered for a second and her pupils very slightly dilated.

"Laf, Estelle here has been wanting to meet you, but she's... well, she's shy." I said, motioning from Estelle to Lafayette.

Laf's hand immediately shot out into the space between them and she quickly raced out her words, "Hi, Estelle! Good meetin’ ya! Wow, yer pretty!"

Estelle's cheeks flushed red and she put a sleeved fist to her mouth. Yet she still shook hands with Lafayette with the other. I smiled and slipped away, my good deed done for the day.

As I turned, a bright flash of light engulfed the cave’s halls, blinding me for its duration as I threw arms up in response. I heard Johnathon’s voice, fearful and desperate. It made me worry.

"Master! Wh-what's going on?!" Johnathon shouted.  

"Johnny boy, calm down,” I heard Jack's voice from another side, “You're just evolving. Stay calm, it will be over in a sec."

"I... Okay, if you say so." The light grew brighter and brighter. Was John's light brighter than Jack or Lisette's light? Or was it just because we've been in this dark cave for so long?

All at once the light was gone, I had to wait for my eyes to adjust to the dimness before spotting John. The tips of his hair that had stuck up were chopped off and he had a small curl forming on his forehead. As he turned, trying to survey himself, I caught sight of a ponytail that laid on his shoulder-blades. It was choppy and resembled a leaf. That appeared to be the only difference in Johnathon, along with slightly longer fangs that flashed in the light when he spoke.

"I'm an Ivysaur now... Hm." He said, turning his hands over and back, he didn’t look much different at all..

"Not what you expected?" Jack huffed, walking up beside his rival. He slapped a friendly hand on the Ivysaur's shoulder. "Yeah, Ivysaur's aren't that special. Too bad you're not a bad-ass Beedrill like me!"

John snorted, rolling his eyes as he smacked Jack's hand away, causing said Pokémon  to laugh boisterously. John may act like he's irritated, but I caught the smile he tried to hide.

We continued to move along, mostly in silence as we navigated in the dark. We had been walking for an hour before I caught some of Nicole and George's conversation.

"How much farther is it? My feet hurt." Nicole whined.

"Then fly." George replied simply.

"I can't fly for forever, George. I think we're lost."

"We aren't lost."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's been one continuous path since we entered, there's no way we could have gotten lost."

They walked in silence. Then, I heard Nicole mumble softly.

"...I still think we're lost." George sighed exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut as his left twitched occasionally.

"Oh, look!” the Pidgey said, pointing towards  shaded figure. “There's someone ahead, I'll just go ask him for directions."

"Nicole, we're not lo-!" She was already in the air and flying to the figure ahead before he finished his sentence. George groaned loudly, ears drawn back in irritation.

I turned forward and squinted ahead at the person Nicole was nearing, getting an uneasy feeling. "

John..." I called, my voice a low whisper as I try to get a better look at the person. John's ears twitched as he locked onto the shadow ahead as well.

"I see him," he nodded. I quickened my pace. Nicole was almost to him.

"What's wrong?" George questioned behind me, but I ignored him. As soon as Nicole landed and the person turned towards her, a bright red ‘R’ embedded on their shirt

News reports and newspaper headlines flashed in front of my eyes, all about an evil organization with 'R's on their shirts, Team Rocket.

"Nicole!" I screamed as the figure threw an object at the girl. It opened in a flash of red light and a big shadow flew out of it, tackling Nicole to the ground.

I was running. We all were. Cave zipped by us, then something brown barreled past us.

"NIKKI!"

George bellowed in rage, shooting past us. He crashed into a purple Rattata man, knocking him off of Nicole. The Team Rocket grunt was distracted by his Pokémon, a perfect opportunity. I ran to him and knocked him in the side of his skull with my fist. With both the shock and the distraction, he went down easily enough. After a moment, I rushed to Nicole’s side, relieved that she seemed to be all right. She was propped up on her elbow, rubbing her head delicately.

She smiled and waved to me, "I'm fine, just dizzy." I grabbed Nikki's head and pressed her face into my chest, letting out a soft sigh.

"Oh, thank Arceus!" Nicole flailed wildly in my grasp and tried to pull away, but I hugged her closer. An urgent hand shook my shoulder and I released her soon enough, holding back a chuckle when she gasped for air. My eyes traveled the muscular arm of the person holding me. It was Lafayette, with Estelle cowering behind her.

Her face held terror, "You have to stop George!" Both mine and Nicole's heads whipped to the side as the sound finally flowed into my ears. It was this dark, horrible squishing and cracking noise. George was relentlessly slamming his fists into something dark. This dark thing was emitting the sound each time George's fist connected with it. With a sickening realization, I put it all together. That messy, dark thing was once the Rattata. Bile rose from my throat and I had to struggle to keep myself together. George pulled his fist back again with a trail of thick liquid flying after him, the sight making me double over as I hold my mouth.

There was a blur of movement to my side, and I could only spot a shadow moving when I glanced back. I only turned when I heard the sound of Nicole’s voice, frantic and shaking as she shook the Mankey..

"George, stop it. George! Look, I'm fine! George quit it, he's dead..." Tears were pricking her eyes and her voice cracked.

"George...!" She cried out, her hands gripping his arm as she pulled it from another swing, her forehead touching his hair as she whimpered audibly.. George froze at the contact, his face looking our way containing a near manic expression. Blood dribbled down his face, clearly they weren’t his, his eyebrows were practically knitted together in anger. His pupils were the sizes of pin points.

He was breathing harshly with clenched, bloody fists he stopped, as if finally registering the presence that prevented him from doing what he intended. There was a moment of tense silence when George didn't move, and I didn't know what to expect. Relief flowed through me when those gray orbs softened, as did the entirety of his features. His arms twitched, muscles relaxing where they simply lay flat as soon as Nicole had let go of him. She leaned back a little as he simply sat there, on top of the fallen corpse, before turning slowly to face her.

"Nicole..." he began, breath shaky and gaze unable to fully meet hers, “I... I couldn't let him hurt you... I'm not sure what happened, I just... everything got red and... and I-"

The woman moved, her arms finding purchase atop those broad shoulders, ignoring the red liquid that continued to drip from his chin.

"No, no, it's alright, I'm alright George." Nicole reassured, petting his hair gently. She pulled away and flipped her arms over for him. "See, all good." She hid a wince from George, but I saw the tight muscles around her shoulder.

  
  


I said nothing. There was no blood, so no immediate threat, and she was trying to calm George down. If I brought attention to the subtle movement, he could lose it again.

George looked her over almost desperately before finally bowing his head against her chest and holding her close. Nicole cradled his head in return.

"I guess you were right, we can't be lost..." She giggled softly again before her smile fell flat. The Pidgey caressed the side of George's face and stared him right in the eye, his hesitance showing when he tried to avoid her gaze.

"George, I know you were trying to protect me but..." she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Look at what you did... You can't do this again… got that? Not unless people are in real danger. I know you aren't a monster…"

George nodded quickly, a swirl of emotions going through him as he shut his eyes, ears flattened against his skull.

I promise I won't..." Burying his face into her shoulder, he held the girl tightly, murmuring weakly almost to himself, "I'm not a monster..."

All the while, Nicole had a hand stroking the back of his head, brushing along the mess of his hair as she whispered reassurances to him and keeping him calm.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see John with a look of urgency in his expression, "Master, we need to leave." His gaze darted from the dead Rattata and the Rocket grunt I had knocked out, and I had to agree.

"Let’s go, team. There's probably more of those goons hanging around, think we could drive them out?" I asked, though I had full confidence in them. We were not about to be beaten by grunts.

"All right, guys, here's the plan,” I continued after a moment, “John, Jack, Lisette, you guys handle frontline. You three are my heavy hitters, and I need you to stop them from reaching us. George and Nicole, you are in the second line. Take care of anything that may get past the frontline." I paused to look at George, "Can you do that?"

There was a moment of silence as George reluctantly pulled away from Nicole as he sniffed, wiping at his eyes and smearing some blood on his already tear-stricken face. His frame more broad, he stood more determined with the Pidgey right beside him. Guess that answered that.

With a nod and no questions, I continued with the plans, "Laf, you know these caves better than any of us. I need you to scout ahead and report what you see. I want to know how many Rockets are here, and their placements. Don't let them see you, that's the frontline's battle." Lafayette hesitated, looking to Estelle who still cowered behind her, holding her arm tightly.

"Don't worry, Estelle will be with me,” I assured her, giving her a gentle smile, “No harm will befall her." Lafayette considered this before nodding appreciatively. I looked back at the shadowed out corpse behind us, the dread I felt earlier coming back to me once more.

"And... This is the number one rule right now," I looked back at each team member in turn with serious and authoritative eyes, "No killing unless absolutely necessary. These aren't wild Pokémon you can just slaughter anymore, heck, I didn't even like it when you murdered those wild Pokémon! These are Trainer's Pokémon.” The sudden anger in my voice must have been surprising for most of them, because I even saw someone flinch.

“I wouldn't want anyone to kill you guys, so we can't do that to other people,” I pressed on, “The only reason you can kill is if, yours or someone else’s life is in danger, it's a Rocket's Pokémon, or if it's a Gym Leader Pokémon. Even with the Gym Leader's, it's just to prove a point. If they happen to give up before their Pokémon's death, we leave them alone." Though I doubted that would happen. "Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded, though I think I detected a certain reluctance in a few of them. I thrust my fist into the air with a shout of, "Disperse!"

Everyone took their positions. Lafayette raced ahead of us, John, Jack, and Lisette formed a line in the front, Nicole and George coming up behind them, and Estelle stuck close to me.

We spent a good three hours in this darkness, fighting Rockets, when Lafayette returned for the last time. "Mythica, the exit is still about half an hour’s walk away and there are some more powerful Trainers ahead." She had a factual tone in her voice, though it quickly dropped once she finished stating her report.

"Can we please stop for the night?” she suddenly asked, “There's a safe place just over there we could sleep at. Please?" I turned to look at all of the faces of my team turned towards me. Everyone was so noticeably worn out and exhausted, even John, who tried to put on a strong act, didn't fool anyone anymore.

I nodded, knowing my team would be in danger if I made them go on like this. "All right Laf, take us there." Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, and I blinked. I guess they were more tired than I thought.

We ended up all circled together in a small, branching off cavern that I never would have found the entrance to had it not been for Lafayette. We had started a small fire to warm us through the night and I was passing out equal portions of the travel food I had. No one complained at the dry and tasteless food as they scarfed it down hungrily, not even Jack. Once we were all done stuffing our faces I surveyed my group.

George and Nicole were huddled close together as Nicole cleaned the blood from earlier off of him. Jack was leaning back against the cave wall, eyes narrowed, lost deep in thought. Lisette was next to him, quiet and with her eyes closed, but I knew she was awake by the twitch in her brow every time someone made a sound. Lafayette sat next to Estelle, whispering to her with a hushed tone and a small smile. Estelle was smiling as well with what I assumed to be a blush on her cheeks. And John. John was beside me, staring trance-like into the fire. I suddenly realized how little I knew about these people, who were trusting me with their lives.

I coughed into my fist to gain attention from everyone and smiled. "I think this is the perfect opportunity to get closer,” I said, “A bonding moment, if you will. So I think we should go around the circle and have everyone tell us their lives before I met you. How does that sound?" Jack groaned loudly and everyone else remained quiet, awkwardly looking around at each other. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea, after all.

"We're all still strangers at this point, Mythica." I looked up at Lisette in surprise, who smiled back at me and shrugged a little. "I don't know if 'life stories' is a good ice breaker."

My eyes widened in consideration and I looked away for a moment before reaching up to slip off the bandanna Miss Thelma gave me. I smiled to Lisette and held it up.

"Okay then... Instead, why don't we pass this around and tell three facts about ourselves? That's a bit less... Personal, right?" Everyone seemed to glance amongst themselves, coming to a unanimous decision of, "Sure, why not?"

Lisette nodded her head at me and I felt a little lighter in an odd way.

I handed the bandana to Estelle first. She took it with a surprised expression, wringing it in her fingers.

She licked her lips nervously and opened her mouth to speak, quickly rethinking it and hiding her mouth behind her sleeved hands again.

Lafayette put a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her comfortingly. Estelle looked at her before moving her hands to reveal a smile she returned and nodded back. She took a deep breath and looked into the fire, crimson hair shining beautifully in it's glow.

"I was... I was bred as a showcase Magikarp." She muttered out, shrugging one shoulder a little. "My siblings and I were b-bred to produce a golden Magikarp, and I wasn't one, clearly. Oh, and I don't know my siblings, I just heard that while I was being showcased once." She paused in thought, then raised a hand to her chest. "I was showcased still because I have the shiny gene even if I'm not a sh-shiny myself." She finished, smiling up shyly. She passed the bandanna to Lafayette next.

The Geodude grinned at Estelle, nudging her lightly. "Hey, one of my sister's is a shiny, gold too." She chuckled and Estelle smiled back in interest.

Lafayette was less hesitant to share her facts once she turned her attention back to the group. "Well, most of the Geodude here are my siblings! I've actually been warning them to hide before we get there so none of us hurt them." She admitted, rubbing her neck nervously and chuckling. "Um... Let's see... I'm the oldest of us all! And uh... I've never been outside Mt. Moon." She finished, smiling widely.

I blinked in surprise. Never? 'Oh, how was she going to deal with sunlight for the first time', I pondered.

She handed the bandana to George next, who took it hesitantly. He still kept his eyes downcast ever since the Rocket situation. I couldn't imagine how guilty he must feel...

"I'm the runt of my litter." He revealed, lips twitching up into a lop-sided smile. "I taught myself how to read from books dumped on Route 22." His smile grew a little bit more and his eyes raised. Nicole placed her hand on his knee and rubbed it, urging him on. "And when my Mom was a Trainer Pokemon, she got to the second Elite Four member before her team lost and retired." I watched as his ears pricked up fully and he finally looked me in the eyes again. I gave him a warm smile and he grinned back.

He tossed the bandana to Lisette next, who caught it effortlessly. She laughed something light and peaceful. "Alright, so, where to start?" She asked herself, pausing to press a finger to her cheek. "Well, my Dad was a Pikachu named David." She stated, looking off into the upper corner of her vision and checking off one of the three fingers she held out. "He taught me so much about berries and how to properly utilize their healing abilities." She bit her bottom lip softly. "And I was one of the few to survive the great Veridian fire."

She held the bandana up, eyeing John curiously. He nodded and she passed it to him while Jack crossed his arms, eyebrows raised. "For real? That happened before I hatched." 

Lisette grinned lop-sided at him and nodded. "I was very young and don't really remember it. But!" She punctuated her exclamation with a pointed finger. "It's nice to know I'm older than you." She chuckled, amused with herself. Jack just rolled his eyes with a small smile.

John sat up straighter when everyone's attention turned on him then. "I guess... There isn't a lot interesting about me, I don't think?" He mentioned offhandedly, pulling his mouth to the side. "I was born and raised with a Breeder, near Kalos. I spent a lot of time with my Mum there before I was sent away to Oak." He reached a hand up to scratch at the tip of his ear lightly, relaxing over again out of his rail-rod position. He seemed more comfortable then, thinking hard and nearly oblivious to us if only for that second.

His lips cracked into a smile, fanged tooth gleaming in the fire light. "Oh and, even as just a Pokemon I was told I had an accent. Though honestly it just sounds like you guys have weird accents, not me. I guess that's how it works though, huh?" He laughed lightly and I smiled at the sight.

This had been a good idea.

John handed the black cloth to Jack next. The Beedrill took it between his fingers and sat back against the rock wall again, whipping it back and forth idly.

"Nah, Johnny, you do have a weird accent." He sneered at his apparent rival, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Well, the lovely life of Jack... What to mention..." He murmured quietly, looking up to the ceiling. "I was a single child due to an unfortunate accident involving some shithead human." He flipped his free hand, dismissing it before anyone could show concern for him.

"My Mother was a really cool Beedrill and our part of Viridian Forest was practically hers." He chuckled at that, seeming to recall a memory. He snapped his fingers suddenly and sat up. "Oh! And I never wanted to be a Trainer's Pokemon."

I blanched.

"But now I'm rethinking that." He continued, glancing at me cheekily. "Viridian Forest was, in retrospect, small. You've brought me to a bigger world, helped me get stronger, like my Mom. It's..." His smile transformed into something softer, less smarmy. I watched on in surprise.

"It's not that bad actually... So maybe this Trainer business isn't so bad, you know." He raised his eyes to meet mine again and I didn't have to force my smile. I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I only nodded quietly in return.

Jack picked his head up again, looking at Nicole, the only one remaining. He rolled up the bandanna and tossed it to her. She grabbed it from the air in cupped hands and looked to George nearly immediately.

"My dad was a Trainer's Pokemon too!" She exclaimed excitedly. "His team retired because they could beat the 8th Gym Leader, though. He was released and came back to Viridian Forest and got with my mom." George watched her in wonderment as she spoke to him, never stopping even when her attention turned back to the group.

"I was an only child too, not from any incidents. They just decided to have me and that's it." She raised a hand and motioned towards me. "Dad told me lots of stories, so I decided to find my own Trainer, which happened to be Mythica."

I smiled back and folded my hands in my lap, nodding. "Glad to have you too."

The Pidgey smiled happily, glancing around before realizing that had been everyone. She tossed the bandana back to me and I unfolded it, tying it around my head once again.

"Alright Team, that's all for tonight. Let's hit the hay." I said, laying myself down with a stretch.

"But what about your facts?" I heard Nicole asked curiously. The others piped up with their own curious agreements.

I frowned. "Uh... I really don't think..."

"You're our Trainer, Mythica."

I sat up and looked to Lisette with a hesitant frown. She only went on.

"It only makes sense we want to learn about you too. We are trusting you with out abilities." She blinked, glancing away. "And lives as well."

I swallowed thickly and looked away, fists clenched.

I sighed and held up one finger without looking at the group.

"I don't know what my powers really are."

I held up a second finger.

"I don't know why I of all people have them."

I held up my third finger but stayed quiet for a long moment. I draw my eyes up once more to look at my team. Lisette was right, I owed it to them, didn't I?

"I grew up in an orphanage, taking the last name Ward. As in ward of the state. I don't know who my parents where, no one did, just that they were criminals and that they're dead now."

The silence lingered around me and I turned away, laying again on my side with my back to everyone.

Slowly, I listened to everyone shift into their sleeping positions. Once everyone stopped moving and soft breathing filled the cavern, only then is when I allowed myself to slowly fall asleep. As I slipped into unconsciousness I felt a warm arm slip around my waist.

I smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more from Ori here: http://hellyeahlibra.tumblr.com/post/164667071937/writing-commissions


	6. Vanishing Act

My eyes slowly creaked open, adjusting to the enveloping darkness. My internal clock was thrown off due to the darkness, though I felt well rested. I must have been asleep for hours. Perhaps it was already noon?

I yawned quietly, propping myself up on my elbows. I felt a gentle presence on my waist tighten, pulling my gently back into an embrace. Johnathon’s arm curled around me, holding me close as he murmured softly in his sleep. I smiled fondly, remembering his arm curling around me last night and reveled in the thought that he had be holding me all night.

I cautiously laid back down and twisted to face my precious Ivysaur. I brushed my hand softly against his cheek. He responded with a gentle humming sound, ears twitching, causing my smile to widen. A pleasant and warm feeling spread in my chest. After that first kiss, I suppose he sort of claimed me, and I was perfectly fine with that. I felt safe and cared for when I was with him, and wanted to return those feelings equally. Maybe, if I was lucky, my sweet Johnathon could show me... what love was. Maybe he could change the definition in my mind. Maybe I could learn that love wasn't a quiet, yet frightened adoration for someone from a distance. That the only kind of fear that should be involved was the fear of something happening to your partner. I wondered that if love came with the feeling of never being good enough, maybe John could take that from me too. Maybe...

Hopefully... He could teach me that love wasn't what I had felt for Blue.

I let my lids slide shut and pressed my forehead against his collarbone, my head tucking my neatly under his chin. I curled my fingers into the fabric of his clothing, hanging on tight.

"I don't care if people say this is wrong..." I quietly whispered against his bronze skin. "I just want you... I hope that maybe you can show me... maybe teach me about my own feelings... Because honesty, I don't understand them myself..."

I nuzzled my face against his perfect collarbones.

"I want to love you... I just don't know how... I don't know what love is..."

I let out a soft sigh, looking up at his sleeping face. My face lit up warmly, proving I was slightly embarrassed at my whispered confession. A small smile took shape and I closed my eyes again. I listened to John’s soft breathing, enveloped by his warmth. It was only when John began to shift that I stirred from my blissful slumber.

His eyes fluttered open, fangs shining in the last embers of fire as he yawned. He shifted his gaze towards me locking out eyes together.

"M-Master..." He whispered groggily. It wasn’t long before he realized I was comfortably positioned against him, and suddenly he jerked arm from around me. His gaze focused, losing any signs of drowsiness. "I-I am so sorry Master! I know I did not ask, it just felt right. I am sorry I should have gotten your permission first!!"

I frowned, catching his wrist and roping his arm back around me. I snuggled against him firmly, cheek pressing into his chest.

"John. It's okay." I assured him. I flashed him a smiled, enjoying the view of his bright red cheeks. I pulled myself closer, nuzzling him playfully.

"You're warm." I sighed, feeling John's tense form let out an awkward chuckle. He then sighed, letting his body relax and wrapping his arm now around me on his own..

"Thanks? Master shouldn't we get going soon?" John asked, his lips looming close to my ear. I shuddered involuntarily, quickly sighing before John could question my body’s reaction.

"Yeah, I guess. Lets wake everyone up."

I sat up, allowing my eyes to fully adjust to the darkness to survey the site.. Not far from us George lay on his back, snoring softly, with Nicole resting her head on his chest. Jack slept with arms crossed and back against the wall. Lisette accompanied him, resting her head against his shoulder. I smiled at the peaceful scene and continued to count heads. My eyes finally landed on Lafayette.The dark girl was curled up, almost in a ball, in the most adorable way.

 _That's six... no that's gotta be wrong._ I stood up and recounted everyone but came up with the same number. John stood beside me, shifting with my worry and confusion.

"What is it Master?" He asked. My arms crossed, a frown slowly growing ever present as I recounted over and over again..

"There's only six. Who am I missing?" My eyes roamed the bodies again, lingering on Lafayette. It was so odd seeing her alone. _Isn't she usually always with..._ My eyes widened as the missing person finally came to mind.

"ESTELLE!!" I shouted, waking everyone with in a panic. Jack’s sharp voice spewed out various curses as Lafayette shook her fuzzy head to wake. She surveyed the area and then jumped up in alarm. The group grew quiet as they felt the tension in the air.

"Sh-she's gone! Where did she--." Laf froze in her tracks, realizing the same thing I had. We both turned to face the entrance to the sheltered cavern, the weight of possibilities resting on our shoulders.

"No.. She's just a Magikarp. She'd never make it." I called, blood almost feeling like ice flowing through my veins.

"What the hell are we waiting for!? We need to find her!!" Jack replied, shooting up and rushing out the entrance. We began to tumbled out with Lafayette pulling ahead in the darkness. So far ahead she soon passed the glow of my torch. Though she knew this mountain well, and I trusted her ability to navigate the rough terrain.

"Estelle!! ESTELLE!!!" Everyone now calling out for her. Blood flooded my ears and my sight seemed to dim and slow. _No... not another one... Not in the same place... Please Arceus no!_

We frantically searched holding no concern other than Estelle and her safety. Jack and John easily tossed aside any wild Pokemon that tried to stand in our way. I was moments from giving in, beginning to fear the worst when suddenly...

"MYTHICA!!!"

Lafayette’s voice rang out from nearby. I ran towards her, imagining the various horrific scenes I was about to stumble upon.

_Please no, not Estelle._

I finally caught sight of Lafayette's silhouette, standing still with her back facing us. I slowed down and approached her cautiously, not yet ready to look over her shoulder and witness whatever horror she may be seeing.

"Laf.." I began, Lafayette turned to me, a small trickle of blood running down between her eyes. She wore a big smile through her labored breathing, only taking a second to acknowledge me before turning around and running to a familiar figure.

"I saved her!" Was all she managed to say.My gaze traces her steps, finally providing a full picture of what had happened. Several Poke-people lay unconscious along some scientist and behind them sat Estelle, clutching hard onto a rock. She was okay… no better than okay! There was nothing wrong with her besides getting some dirt on her cheek and kimono. I rushed to her side.

Lafayette dropped to the ground beside Estelle, wrapping her in her strong arms and holding tight. ""I thought you were... That something had... Arceus, Estelle, don't scare me like that again!" Lafayette dropped to the ground beside Estelle, wrapping her in her strong arms and holding tight.

"I'm sorry to have scared you all. But in my dream a voice cried out to me and.. I had to find it." She spoke in her soft voice, smiling gently as everyone crowded around.. Lafayette released her, and looked down at the rock in her arms. It was a dark stone with what looked like a hard shell or dome cropping out of it. Jack tilted his head and frowned.

"How the hell could a rock speak to you?" Jack spat out in worry, tilting his head and as a frown spread across his face.

Estelle frowned and narrowed her eyes, so adorably it looked like she was pouting. "”She's not just _a rock_." Estelle frowned and narrowed her eyes, so adorably it looked like she was pouting.

“She?” Lisette pushed forward with an arched brow.

I bent down to look closer at the rock, recognizing the pattern of the edges and cervices. "It's a fossil." I announced.

Nicole crossed her arms with a pensive, albeit skeptical, look on her face, eyeing Estelle with a single raised brow. “Still...” She drew out. “How can a fossil talk?”

Estelle shrugged, diverting her eyes to the ground. "I'm not sure... but she cried out for my help in my dream, so I came running." The crimson girl looked down at her fossil and caressed it with such a gentleness, as a Mother would a child. I shared a confused look with John.

He mouthed to me silently, 'A dream?' I shrugged, since Estelle was one of two newest companions there wasn't a lot I had to go by in way of knowing her yet. Just what she said last night, that she carries incense, and may or may not be able to communicate through... extra-ordinary ways? I turned back to Estelle instead.

"I read a lot in Pallet. That's a Dome Fossil. It's the fossil of the prehistoric Pokemon known as Kabuto." I placed a hand over Estelle's on the fossil. She locked eyes with me. "There is actually a lab on Cinnabar Island that I hear revives fossils. The seventh gym leader resides there as well, so if you want we can revive this when we get there." I suggested.

Estelle's face lit up with a sudden bright smile and she nodded. I smiled back and stood again, happy to have moved past this strange situation. "Alright, but since it spoke to you, I'm giving it to you to watch. Can you do that?" Estelle nodded again and Lafayette helped her up.

The Geodude grinned at Estelle. "And I'll help you anytime you need me!" She announced excitedly.

This time Estelle's nod was suddenly shy and gentle, and, I couldn't be sure because of the spotty lighting, but I think I saw the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

I smiled.

"However Estelle, next time something calls to you in a dream or something, please-- _please_ \-- wait for us to come with. Just don't go alone, please. You scared me out of my mind." I added with a sigh, pushing a hand through my hair, realizing it had come loose I my sleep. Estelle looked down shamefully and nodded. "Sorry..." I paused in contemplation, then leaned forward and patted her shoulder assuredly. "It's alright. Just don't do it again. Please.”

She nodded happily, tucking the fossil safety against her ample bosom. "I won't."

I clapped my hands together after locating my hair tie in my hair. "Okay, now that that's over...” I mumbled, already having enough emotional distress for the day in all honesty. I stretched the hair tie and swooped up my hair, save for my bangs, into a comfortably loose pony-tail like before.

I looked forward, taking in a deep breath. The rest of the mountain stretched before us, and it wasn't much now.

“Okay guys, let's go.”

 

 

Dome Fossil Obtained

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more from Ori here: http://hellyeahlibra.tumblr.com/post/164667071937/writing-commissions


End file.
